micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Erusian Civil War
Cheslovian response Cheslovia will support Erusia in this civil war. I mean no offence to Scientopia. Kaznia2 20:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Death of Party member You have my most sincere condolences on the sudden passing of your Erusian junior Party member. --Cajak 16:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) As do you ours.Bokontonian 17:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) The Socialist Republic of Murrayfield offers its sincere condolances to all of Erusia after the fall of a comrade--Ben L 17:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Response, Civil War Update Statement by the ENCP: "The Communist Party offers it's most sincere thanks to those who have extended their condolences to members for this terrible Human tragedy. The Party Press Office will be releasing more details later tonight or tomorrow concerning the death of the official, who we can confirm passed away sadly on June 1st. News reached Party headquarters earlier today. Officials who have been deeply effected by this death will be excused from their duties for as long as they feel they need to, and a memorial ceremony will be held for all Party members who wish to pay their respects and condolences. We assure the intermicronational community that this tragedy will no prevent our government from functioning in any way and, just as we are sure the official in question would have wanted, we will be continuing to work towardsw the resolution of the ongoing crisis in Erusia. A new round of peace talks is to begin at 6:45pm GMT tonight - a delegation from the Sacred Republic of Plau Zuiru has agreed to attend to mediate the talks." A1 did NOT condemn Lethler This is addressed particularly to prtcancer: A1 did not condemn Robert Lethler - the A1NS got their headline wrong, and I've already contacted them regarding changing it and publishing a correction. If you read the article, there is not one mention of Robert Lethler; only Erusia, the PLA and the National Unity Party. Please do not put it back into the article - it is a falsehood. § A-One § 02:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) DRCI response After the closest vote in DRCI history, DRCI would like to give support to the Erusian Loyalist government. Jaxson25 03:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Europe The New European government diplomatically supports the elected Central People's Government and its military supporters. We recognize the Democratic Party as the legal leaders of Erusia and this act as an attempt to simply strangle democracy in Erusia. New Europe will remain neutral in the conflict unless the Central People's Government ask for our aid.New Europe 04:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Notice to the government- Just bomb the rebels We totally support government. We advise you just make some fine bombs and then win the war. Recently we were also got into same situation. But we handled it on the force of arms. If you want to know how to make some nice bombs, then email me on- rpt.gov@gmail.com Rajputistan 03:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Seriously Rajputistan? I trust the intelligence of the government of Erusia to completely ignore Rajputistan and to in no way think of creating what is no doubt highly illegal in almost every country in the world. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I second that. Making bombs are we? Well, be sure to find government officials at your door anytime soon. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 07:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::THEY'RE COMING!! RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!! :::§ A-One § 07:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Why we will find Government at our door? We didn't created any such thing? And I'm sure I am a great patriot not a rebel. Some time you have to use force. Government of Erusia is threaten by this coup.... ::: Rajputistan 07:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: And so they should something illegal in order to win? My apologies, but that seems immensely ignorant and naive of you. I would have expected better, even from you. :::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :If the Most Honourable Editor from Rajputistan could so much as to exhibit the correct knowledge of editorial protocol on this site, then I do believe this would not be an issue with any of us or with the Indian RAW. I also would like to ask, out of personal curiousity, why your nation has adopted a new flag and coat of arms which replaced the Hindu syllable "Aum" with a swastika as a main symbol? --Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 07:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Responce ot Sandus This is not the topic of RAW. As we have never said that our operations will take place at India. Antarctica is lab of our experements. I thinks that nobody have control over Antarctica. About Swastikas. Do you know that Swastikas are also hindu symbol! Common villagers don't know of Aum. Only city people our villages of developed villages know about this. You would be surprised to know that in many villages there is no temple of main gods. There are only temples of local deities there. As you might know, there are 1000+ deities in Hinduism. In this vast religion, Swastika is most common sign. If you have ever visited India, then you will find Swastikas every where. In festivals, swastikas are used more commonly. Let it be Dipawali. 'SWASTIKA Subh Labh' is written on plate when we worship goddess lakshmi. The image of swastika has become as sign of Death from the sign of Peace by the bloody Nazis. But it is still holiest Hindu symbol. We are not copying NAZIS! We adopted it because of it's popularity. Rajputistan 08:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance The UPUC supports the Communist party in the civil war. Update This page needs updating Jaxson25 16:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC)